criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Callie Came In From the Cold
Callie Came In From the Cold '''is the fifteenth case of Fluxford. It is the third case of the frosty and relaxing district of Frigid Falls. Plot Damien and the Player were planning to stop the Wanderer but in his lair, they find two bodies: mayor's daughter Callie Hartsin, encased in ice, and the faceless body of skier Caitlin Lyons. The investigation begins. In the first chapter, the team suspected one of the victim's dad, Nathaniel Hartsin, non-suspicious guy Jordan Vancouver, and blogger Willow Everonyx. It is discovered that the killer(s?) has visited Astrology Avenue and rides horses. At the end of the first chapter, someone who was suspected of the murder of the last Wanderer's victims is now back in the investigation begins. In the second chapter, a main suspect of the last Wanderer murder, goth student Dawn Renée, was found at her nearby hideout. Along with her, the team suspected doctor Joshua Obscure for the murders as well. A rake with nails covered in flesh was found at the crime scene. A paper torn on the nail rake revealed that the killer(s?) watches sumo wrestling. At the end of the third chapter, gunshots were fired in the forest. In the third chapter, an unnamed beat cop was shooting at goth student Dawn Renée because of the cop thinking she is the Wanderer. Possibly true, they place her in a holding cell in case she is the Wanderer. They also discover the gun that was used to kill Callie Hartsin in Dawn's bag. The team eventually discovered and arrested the Wanderer, Willow Everonyx. Everonyx exploited the alias of the Wanderer for fame. Without her two rivals, ski vlogger Caitlin Lyons and famous blogger Callie Hartsin, dead, she can report on the murders and the Wanderer for fame and fortune. With a devious look on her face, she holds her wrists out, happy that she managed to frame someone else. Willow was sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, the Player helped Dawn prove her innocence. After finding a stream of her in her room at the time of the murder, she is freed and thankful. The mayor also wanted to speak to the team. He explains about a conspiracy his daughter followed before her death. In the ice cave, the Player and Damien discover UFO coordinates in the spacious district of Astrology Avenue. They head there, preparing for what's to come. Summary Victim(s): * Callie Hartsin (found encased in ice) * Caitlin Lyons (found faceless) Murder Weapon(s): * Thawed Pistol (Callie) * Nail Rake (Caitlin) Killer(s?): * Willow Everonyx Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect has visited Astrology Avenue. *This suspect rides horses. *This suspect watches sumo wrestling. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has visited Astrology Avenue. *This suspect rides horses. *This suspect watches sumo wrestling. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has visited Astrology Avenue. *This suspect rides horses. *This suspect watches sumo wrestling. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has visited Astrology Avenue. *This suspect rides horses. *This suspect watches sumo wrestling. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect has visited Astrology Avenue. *This suspect rides horses. *This suspect watches sumo wrestling. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Killer's Profile *The killer has visited Astrology Avenue. *The killer rides horses. *The killer watches sumo wrestling. *The killer is goth. *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Ice Cave. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Body, Callie's Phone) (Victim(s) Identified: Callie Hartsin & Caitlin Lyons) * Examine Callie's Phone. (New Suspect: Nathaniel Hartsin) * Inform Nathaniel about his daughter's death. (New Crime Scene: Forest) * Investigate Forest. (Clues: Passport, Laptop) * Examine Passport. (New Suspect: Jordan Vancouver) * Ask Jordan what is he doing in the woods. * Examine Laptop. (New Suspect: Willow Everonyx) * Question Willow about being in the woods. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer has visited Astrology Avenue.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer rides horses.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Question Dawn about her affiliations with The Wanderer. (Result: Dawn has visited Astrology Avenue and rides horses.) (New Crime Scene: Renée's Hideout) * Investigate Renée's Hideout. (Clues: Locked Surveillance Footage, Blog) * Examine Locked Surveillance Footage. (Result: Surveillance Footage) * Analyze Surveillance Footage. (3:00:00) (New Suspect: Joshua Obscure) * Ask Joshua about meeting the mayor's daughter. (Result: Joshua has visited Astrology Avenue.) * Examine Blog. (Result: Willow's Talk) * Interrogate Willow about the Wanderer. (Result: Willow rides horses.) (New Crime Scene: Logs) * Investigate Logs. (Clues: Nail Rake, Newspaper Article, Drawing) * Examine Nail Rake. (Result: Flesh) (Murder Weapon Identified: Nail Rake) * Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Nathaniel's Abuse) * Question Nathaniel about abuse to her daughter. (Result: Nathaniel has visited Astrology Avenue and rides horses.) * Examine Drawing. (Result: Jordan's Drawing) * Ask Jordan about his drawing of Caitlin. (Result: Jordan rides horses.) * Analyze Flesh. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer watches sumo wrestling.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Desk. (Clues: Dawn's Bag, Picture, Memo Pad) * Examine Dawn's Bag. (Result: Gun) (Murder Weapon Identified: Thawed Gun) * Interrogate Dawn about the murder weapon in her bag. (Result: Dawn watches sumo wrestling.) * Examine Picture. (Result: File Bust) * Question Joshua about the mysterious file he handed to Jordan. (Result: Joshua rides horses and watches sumo wrestling, Jordan has visited Astrology Avenue and watches sumo wrestling.) * Examine Memo Pad. (Result: Willow's Planner) * Ask Willow about her plans to blackmail the mayor. (Result: Willow has visited Astrology Avenue and watches sumo, Nathaniel watches sumo.) * Investigate Stalactites. (Clues: Ammunition Box, Hammer) * Examine Ammunition Box. (Clues: Substance) * Examine Hammer. (Clues: Fibers) * Analyze Substance. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer is goth.) * Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a hat.) * Arrest the killer now! (1 star) * Move on to Going Downhill (6/6). Going Downhill (4/4) *Help Dawn clear her name. (Reward: x 20,000) *Investigate Renée’s Hideout (Clues: Video Footage) *Examine Video Footage. (Result: Unlocked Footage) *Analyze Unlocked Footage. (9:00:00) *Inform Dawn that she is innocent. (Reward: x Skull Pin) *Report to Nathaniel. (Reward: x Burger) *Investigate Forest. (Clues: Callie’s Diary) *Examine Callie’s Diary. (Result: Unlocked Diary) *Investigate Ice Cave. (Clues: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: UFO Coordinates) *Move on to a new crime now! Category:FrigidFalls